We Meet Again, Captain(A LeviHan Fanfic)
by anhsama
Summary: World War II AU, where it's the Titans that are the enemy. Captain Ackerman is on a mission with his fellow commander, Hanji Zoe. Her plane is crushed by a titan, and while she survives the ordeal, she develops amnesia. Captain Ackerman must make a choice: to let her live without knowing the pain she once felt, or revive her memories and save his lover. Cover image is not mine.
1. His Lover, Lost in Fire

**We Meet Again, Captain**

 **A LeviHan Fanfiction**

 **19 October, 1942**

 **1:34 pm**

He was the one that chose this job.

To fly in a fighter jet and serve his country proudly.

Bombs. Multiple. They bursted in a brilliant glow a great distance below him.

Beside him, a few meters beside his plane, was a woman with messy brunette locks and goggle-like glasses.

His lover, his beloved.

A 50-meter class titan ran straight towards them, a hand outstretched towards…

Her plane.

No, not her. Anything but her.

The gigantic hand grabbed the nose of the plane, causing the front of it to explode in a cluster of red and orange.

He was screaming, screaming for her, screaming for his own sanity. Tears were streaked on his face, he could barely see anything anymore.

His lover, his beloved, was falling, falling straight into the blaze of green below them, where the trees were waiting to catch her.

His plane, decorated with the wings of freedom, was the next thing to fall down beside her.

It was only a matter of time before her plane, the plane that contained his lover's body, collided with the trees, exploding in a horrifying hellfire.

His lover, his beloved, was dead.

Commander Hanji Zoe, was dead.


	2. His Lover, In Pieces

**21 October, 1942**

 **4:01 am**

It was about two days.

Two days that Hanji Zoe had been in the hospital.

When he ran into the building, his uniform and body were splattered in a crimson red, and his hand was gripping Hange's hand. The sight of her nearly dead body was enough to make him lose his damn mind.

 _Blood was dripping down her forehead, and some of the skin around there had been torn open a bit to reveal a bit of raw flesh. Her glasses were lost in the crash, but her eyes were shut tight as if she were already dead._

 _But she wasn't yet._

 _When Levi saw the her crippled, broken body near the heap of metal once known as her plane, the world before him nearly disappeared. Her crippled, bloody body was all that he could see._

 _He ran to her, collapsing onto her. He held on to her, squeezed her as tightly as he could. But the only response he got was a dead silence. All his nightmares he had once dreamed of had come alive, his dream was now a nightmare in his arms, as lifeless as a doll._

" _Hange! Hanji! FOUR-EYES! Come on, Hange, y-you can't die. You promised you wouldn't die. WE PROMISED EACH OTHER!"_

 _A still, empty void._

 _His voice was nearly cracked. And so he screamed, screamed so the whole damned world would know. He cursed, he screamed, he cursed again._

" _Why. Why do you have to be such an idiot, Four-Eyes?"_

 _He thought of his title, his so-called heroic, brave title. It never held any meaning to him, not when people saw him and said that he didn't even deserve that name, humanity's strongest. The name didn't suit him anyway._

 _Because Humanity's Strongest had a weakness. And it was the commander lying in his arms._

She was laying in bed now. Somehow, Hanji had managed to survive the crash. Her lungs were ruptured, the majority of her ribs broken, not to mention her bones as well. She'd probably be left paralyzed for a while though, and be made to stay in the hospital for even longer. The trees that had broken her fall were responsible for saving her life. Had they not been there, he didn't want to think of what he thought earlier.

A knock on the door. A wisp of blond hair. Erwin had appeared.

"Not awake, yet?"

"At least she's not going to be preparing for her funeral."

"Sour as always, Levi."

He walked over to the same side of Hanji that Levi was on, his eyes falling on the hand that was holding her right hand. A sigh escaped from his mouth, then he shook his head.

"Love. It has so many effects. It's like a poison and an antidote. You love them so much it kills you, yet it makes you feel like the happiest person in the world."

Levi shot an annoyed glare at him. Now was not the time for his inspirational shit right now.

"You two are my top soldiers. I've already lost so many. Whether it was to save humanity or merely because of one mistake, there gone. There's no way of getting them back and there never will be."

He let his head drop on Hanji's shoulder. He hadn't showered or even wiped the blood off his head yet. Flecks of dried blood were visible on her bed. Getting cleaned off was the last thing on his mind right now. Pictures of Hanji's lifeless body flooded his brain, refusing to go away.

"Four-Eyes, she's basically immortal. No matter how many times she gets hurt, she's still alive. But at the same time she's crazy, and acts like she has no regard for her life."

Erwin huffed, then smiled, but barely. He placed his palm on Levi's shoulder, like a proud father congratulating his own son.

"You're starting to talk about Hanji a lot, which means it's a sign I should leave."

He started towards the door, before stopping as if he had forgotten something.

"Don't give up on her. Don't let go of her hand until you walk out of this hellhole of a world."

And he left.

A twitch of a finger caught the corner of his attention.

 _Hange._

Her breathing hitched, then returned to normal. Her eyelids barely lifted, revealing dark brown eyes that he'd thought he'd never see again. A flutter. Then they stayed open. She stared blankly at the ceiling above her, as if trying to figure out what it was.

He smiled. He, Levi Ackerman, smiled.

"Four-Eyes, you made me worry so much. Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me? I'll ram my foot up your-"

"Four-Eyes? Oooh where?"

His smile turned into disbelief.

"You, Four-Eyes," he said, repeating his given nickname for to make sure she remembered. No matter how many times he said it though, she still looked at him in confusion.

"I mean, the name kind of rings a bell in my head. I can't put my finger on it, though."

She sat up, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"You seem familiar too. I know that your name is Levi something, but that's all I can recall."

 _No fucking way._

 _Did she lose her memory?_

"Four-Eyes, Hanji! You love me, right? And you know that I'm stupidly in love with you?

He stared at those brown eyes, but they only looked glassy to him. No sign that she was remembering anything.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything about me ever loving you."

This woman, this lovely, crazy, messy woman, had forgotten him. What hurt worse was that he hadn't.


	3. Please Read This!

**So right now I'm thinking that fanfic will decide on its own how long it will be.**

 **It's going to be decently long, though, so make sure to check for updates! While I'm working on this, there's probably going to be some other fanfics along the way relating to other fandoms. I have a lemon coming up (for all you perverts out there). I'm also thinking of doing an anime week, where I write different stories for any anime you suggest. Send me some requests if you want to! And tell me if you want more smut as well.**


	4. Her Lover, Forgotten

**Chapter 3**

 **Her Lover, Forgotten**

The clock ticked repeatedly, counting away the seconds.

One, two, three.

Hanji was back in her office, looking at all the disheveled papers on her desk, and the scattered books on the floor.

Was she really like this in the past?

When she'd first woken up, the first thing she saw was the ceiling. White, and blank as her memory. Of course she had retained her cognitive ability, giving her the ability to walk and eat as usual. As for the rest of her memory though, it was all gone, wiped out. The short, black-haired man who had walked into her room had told her that she was once his lover.

Lover.

The word confused her. Lover? How could she have a lover when she was making messes like this? Would any man fall for her? The questions were all scrambled in her head.

A drawer in her desk was open, revealing even more papers. A note with a simple message caught her attention, soon enough. She cautiously walked over and opened the note, trying to read it as clearly as possible. Although she was given new goggles, these ones were a bit blurry.

 _Four-Eyes,_

 _You haven't taken a bath in days, and all you're doing is experimenting with your titans. It's not like I'm worried about you or anything. It's just that you're not getting any sleep these days. You always appear to work with dark circles under your eyes. Make sure to get some sleep, or I'll have to knock you out._

So this was how she was like back then. It gave her a sense of nostalgia for some reason, and it didn't shock her to know that she didn't bathe or keep clean that much. The experimenting with titans would have made sense as well. The first time she'd woken up, there were multiple scars across her body that resembled bite marks. Although the part where it said that someone would knock her out, it made her scared, yet also amused. What was this?

Then there was the nickname again. The name the man had called her back in the hospital room. It… It did sound familiar. But where had she heard it? She was probably going insane, from what she was told she was involved in a plane crash.

Yes, that was probably it.

After reading the note, she found nothing else that caught her attention. There were several cases of books surrounding her, but she decided that would be for another.

She was only inches away from the door when a flash of pain seared through her brain. Her legs gave way, and then followed her body. A memory, it seemed, played through her mind. The graphics were murky, and the sound was muffled, but nonetheless, it was a piece of her memory.

" _Oi, Four-Eyes!"_

" _Yes, Levi?"_

" _I got a complaint from the Military Police saying you slammed a shovel against one of their commanding officers. Erwin's extremely pissed and sent me here to talk to you."_

 _He stood in the doorway, his 3DMG still attached to him and wearing a loose white-collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His mouth was downturned into a scowl, but his eyes radiated with amusement._

" _Did he send you here to give me a compliment, because it looks like you are."_

 _The black-haired man turned away, though he was visibly blushing. She put away her research papers on her desk, and collapsed in a chair near him._

" _The guy was just being a douche. He accused me of spending all of the Survey Corp's money for my experiments and that I was the reason we weren't getting anywhere."_

" _What did you say?"_

" _I said that he was just jealous that I didn't have to spend my days kissing up the king's touche and that his forehead was bigger than a titan's ass."_

" _Ha! I bet he cried like the little bitch he was."_

" _But seriously, his forehead was HUGE. Then he threatened to have me hanged by the king for 'treason', so I grabbed one of the new recruits' shovels and whacked him with it."_

" _That bastard. I'll ram my knee up his face harder than I did with that Jaeger kid."_

" _So protective as al-"_

 _She could feel something warm on her lips, and it took her brain a few seconds to process that he was kissing her. Soon after their lips parted, but their foreheads had found a way to touch each other._

" _I'm glad that you kicked his ass. I came here because Erwin was making such a mess in my office and throwing shit everywhere."_

" _You came here because you just love seeing my face."_

" _Like hell I did."_

" _Admit it, you did. And you even have that lovey-dovey look in your eyes that says 'make out with me'."_

 _He held her jaw in place gently, smirking at her devilishly._

" _I wouldn't mind if you did it with me right now."_

 _A huff, and once again their lips met._

At the last moment of the sudden vision, she was completely in disbelief. She had kissed the same man who had told her the truth, the truth she didn't believe. A knock on her door signaled someone's presence.

"Hange, I know you're in there."

She didn't care to know who was behind the door, they most likely wouldn't believe what she was seeing anyway. Neither did she. Her hands trembled over her ears to block out any noise.

Another knock on the door. This time the voice behind it seemed worried instead of demanding.

The person behind it wasn't going to go away anytime soon, so she forced her legs to support her as she stood up to open the door. A short-, no, Levi was standing in her doorway. She had learned his name in the vision she had.

"You're my lover."

"So you finally remembered?"

"Not exactly, but if you say we were, then I'll try to find a way to figure out who I was. You're the only one who knows about me though, so I'm relying on you, now, Levi."

She didn't know but she could've sworn she'd seen a moment of hurt and pain cross his face, before he returned to his usual expression. Had she done something to cause him to feel that way?

"I'm surprised that you're willing to love me again. I thought you would've given up on me."

"I'm not going to give up on something worth trying. I don't think I was like that back then, so I won't be the same now."

Levi reached up to her head, and cradled the back of it. He stared at her, a look of shock in his silver eyes.

"You hurt me so much, Four-Eyes. Everything you say and do, it hurts me."

He let go, and walked away without so much as a single glance at her.

 **Okay so I'm REALLY sorry that I couldn't write this sooner. I tore a muscle in my ankle and I can't even walk right now. Please don't kill me! Anyway, please leave more reviews and likes if you can. The reviews really help me and the likes will keep motivating me to write even more.**


End file.
